Two Sides of the Mistletoe
by THE QUEEN OF THE LAB
Summary: What I think REALLY happened during Santa in the Slush. Chapter 6 is up! I KNO RIGHT? Please read them! Too needy? Sorry, read them if you like. Yeah, that's better. REMEMBER: REVIEWS ARE LIL RAYS OF SUNSHINE
1. It Was Just Mistletoe

Edited Chapter 1

This is set during Santa in the Slush. Yeah I know, I'm about 2 months late but who can get over the fact those two crazy kidz FINALLY kissed, I mean honestly. It was mistletoe, but who the hell cares. This is my first Bones chaptory, I usually do one-shots, but I decided to grow as a writer and actually put some time in it. The first few chaps are what I like to call "pressure chaps"; they build up to something everybody wants. A WHOLE LOTTA SMUT! And now I'm rambling, sorry. Check it out, you guys likey, I'll keep going. REVIEWS ARE LITTLE RAYS OF SUNSHINE. WHO DOESN'T LIKE SUNSHINE. Please review, good or bad (just don't be mean)

Rating: The M rating is a long time coming, but it WILL happen. Don't worry. But these first few chaps are T worst.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. If I owned Bones, I'd have her find out who killed Tupac, and if I owned Booth, I'd have him, well ya know.

Chapter 1

Booth

Damn Caroline.

'There's gotta be some kind of ethics inside that head.' Booth thought.

But then maybe there wasn't. She literally bribed Bones into kissing him under that mistletoe so she could spend Christmas with her family, and 'cause she was feeling 'puckish' (which according to Bones means playfull and impish or some crap like that) 'who does that?' "Her." he whispered to himself.

He wouldn't admit it to another soul, not even to HER but he loved every steamboat of it. The tip of her tongue lightly brushing over his, the way she grabbed his lapels to draw him in further, the best tasting gum in the history of the world that she slyly deposited in his mouth. These little things confused him more than listening to her scientifically explain something. Did she like it too? He barely wanted to spit out the blue gum that magically appeared in his mouth, no longer tasting like mint but still oozed Temperance. He subconsciously wanted to hang onto it, realized that would be boarder line stalking and disposed of the thought and the gum.

As he sat there waiting for the search warrant to be delivered to check Santa's bells, he tried to trick his mind to stop thinking about how bad he wants to boink his partner or how uncomfortable this boner was becoming. He wondered if he should be good FBI Agent or bad FBI Agent. He was still pissed he didn't get Parker this Christmas, but it was still the holiday season. He decided on semi-good FBI Agent. Somebody did kill Santa Claus after all.

While he sat there waiting, waiting, waiting his mind began to wander. It felt good to finally think these thoughts, having suppressed them for so long.

He hadn't thought about her in this way since around the first few months of being assigned together. His thoughts were anything but ethical when he first laid eyes on her, with her full lips, touchable milky skin and those breasts; God he figured he jacked off to those things for like a week straight.

But soon they built a report, a platonic relationship he didn't think he could function without. The sexual thoughts subsided once the trust in each other blossomed, but every now and then he would admit to himself he wanted more. He wanted to be her everything, but he knew and has accepted that it would never happen.

Temperance has been through a lot in her life, and most of it wasn't easy. Some kids never recover from losing both parents, even if one of them comes back. But Temperance had made a name for herself with her spectacular finds and he hated to admit quite addicting novels. 'Yup she's defiantly the most famous Forensic Anthropologist in like the history of Forensic Anthropology.' He thought as he smiled warmly as he still wandered to this day if the fictional 'Andy"' was just ironically similar to himself, or if it was intentional. He brushed it off as coincidence to everyone else, but deep down hoped it WAS him, and sort of envied the relationship those fictional characters had. It was basically the same, but with sex. Amazing, emotional, tender sex. The type of sex he's only had with one woman, and Parker was the result of that. 'Nuff said.

As Agent Branch alerted Booth the warrant was here, snapping him out of his unconscious stare straight ahead at the wall he contemplated if he could ever break down Bones' concrete wall surrounding her heart. He didn't know if he should try. He has tried not to cross any lines, but is now wondering if he wants to, if he can and if she's willing to cross them with him. If THAT line were erased, there would be no going back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bones

Staring at her computer monitor, she was starting to question her logistics, and theorize why her equilibrium felt off. She wanted to blame it on her consumption of alcohol, but that was over 36 hours ago. "That's not it."

She whispered to herself.

She rubbed her eyes and the bridge of her nose to try and regain her normal concentration to no avail. She then licked her lips. 'Could this be why I'm being affected in this way?' She checked her pulse and found it was slightly faster than normal. 'But I'm not engaging in any sort of activity.' She thought to herself as she sat still behind her desk.

She glanced at the mistletoe still hung up in the center of her office and finally put 2 and 2 together.

"BOOTH?!?!?" She exclaimed to no one at all.

'Anthropologically, each individual carries their own distinct scent and even taste, and his is still lingering.' She concluded with herself.

But why was it affecting her?

She came to the realization a long time ago that Seeley Booth was DEFIANTLY a fine specimen of human adult male, with his amazing dental features, his taunt, well defined structure that Angela called "A Brick House" whatever that was supposed to mean. Plus she had to admit his facial features were very, VERY easy on the eyes.

There were a couple of nights after their initial partnering she found herself pondering how he was structured below the waist. 'I imagine he has an adequate penis, and he knows how to use it for optimal pleasure.' Bones thought as her original thoughts of her partner flooded back into her mind.

She suppressed these thoughts into the deep recesses of her mind a long time ago, and even though she occasionally gave herself the pleasure of the thought of her partner sexually. She told no one, and quickly abolished these thoughts back into the deep parts of her brain. They had been through so much. He's saved her life more times than she cared to remember. And she thought of him as a real friend, much like Angela who had become so close to her these last few years.

'But isn't that what you want in a mate?' she asked herself

She wanted to talk to someone about this predicament badly, preferably Angela, but she didn't think that would be very logical.

"That's your problem Bones, you're always thinking. Sometimes you just gotta go with your gut." Booth told her once. Probably more than once.

'Was that an indication of some kind?' She thought as her cell phone chimed a familiar ringtone.

HIM

She looked at the screen to confirm what she already knew.

HIM

She hesitated before answering, not sure weather or not her current mental state would affect her ability to hold a normal, casual, stutter-free conversation.

"Brennan." She said professionally.

"Hey Bones, we got the search warrant, I'll come and get ya to go back to the mall." He said.

Because of all these thoughts about Booth, she forgot she had some pressing questions for Sweets about this whole lying to children during the holiday's thing. She wanted to get that squared away before she went to see Russ and try and persuade him to let his stepdaughters visit him this Christmas.

"I'm going to visit Russ and try and convince him to let the girls come visit him, but I need to talk to Sweets first." She explained.

"Awww come on Bones. Look I hate to lie to Parker, but it's what's best. Sometimes you gotta lie to the people you love to protect them..... to keep things, normal."

'There was something different in the pitch of his voice while he said that.' She observed.

"I suppose you're right, but scientifically I would like a second opinion so I can hear possible negative repercussions this could have."

She heard him exhale deeply on the other end.

"Sweets huh?" He asked with frustration mirrored in his voice.

"Yes," She responded, "As much as I hate psychology, it might be useful in this situation."

Another deep exhale

"Well I guess it's cheaper for the FBI to pay him if we're both there. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, then once you pick Sweets for information, we'll go pay those mall Santa's a visit and wrap this case up, okay?"

She thought it over and concluded she would be just fine alone with him, having shared a kiss merely a half an hour ago.

'It didn't mean anything anyway, it was just mistletoe'. She assured herself.

"Fine, I'll meet you downstairs once I grab all my things." She said.

"OK." He chimed back sounding triumphant that he convinced her to let him drive as usual.

Their conversation over the phone was over, now all they had to do was make it through the car ride to the diner, with minimal damage.


	2. Diner Coffee

This took a long time coming. I totally appreciate all the story update requests, but people remember: Reviews are Lil' Rays of Sunshine!

Chapter 2

Bones

Once she got to the parking garage of the Jeffersonian, she saw Booth, leaning against the black SUV she figured she rode in more than her own car. He was casually reading today's paper, looking particular attractive for no particular reason. She literally shook herself back to reality and approached the car.

"Hey Bones, got everything?" Booth chimed.

"Yup." She responded as Booth opened the passenger door and placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the vehicle.

He closed the door and ran to the driver's side. Bones unlocked the door for Booth and she caught his gaze once he got inside.

"Thanks." He simply said as his eyes met hers once again with a warm smile thrown into the equation she slowly felt warmth rush to her cheeks, and it got worst when Booth gently poked her left cheek.

"What's that for Bones?" He asked her in a rather playful tone.

"The temperature is slightly lower than usual for this time of year; I supposed my body doesn't care for it." She tried to convince him.

He simply grinned from ear to ear and started the car.

'I hope he's not taking that kiss too literal.' She thought.

As they drove past a couple of blocks in silence, Bones decided to break said silence.

"You are aware that it was just mistletoe, right Booth?"

As she turned to face him, she saw him quickly glanced at her out the corner of his eye. There was a very unreadable expression on his face, but he kept the tone of his voice steady and normal.

"Duh Bones, I watched you hang it up, remember?"

"I just don't want you to assume I enjoyed it, that's all." Bones casually said.

With that said, she saw a more readable facial expression from him: Disappointment.

"Well SORRRYY! I didn't really see it coming; I didn't have time to prepare for it. So excuse me if it wasn't enjoyable." He spat sourly.

'Aww hell, now his ego is bruised.' She thought.

"Look Booth, it was... nice, I was just disclosing to you it... well I physically enjoyed it but... you know what, forget it. If your ego is wounded from my comment, that's your problem, I was just stating kissing you had no affect on me."

"Ok Bones, I get it. Just bring it down a notch; you've made yourself quite clear. I'm not squint material but I'm not an idiot either. It was nothin'."

His facial expression went from disappointed to defensive all within seconds.

'Had my words really affected him? They rarely do, why now?" She questioned herself.

Booth

He glanced to his right angrily then returned his eyes back to the road. 'She really knows how to kick a guy when he's down. She could at least humor me.' He thought as he realized this was the longest drive to The Diner, ever.

He glanced over to her again, this time catching her looking at him.

'I'd give up just about anything to know what was going on in that head. I'd probably need an interpreter but...' He thought as his hands tighten around the wheel.

She aggravated him, challenged him, and made him use his brain way more than he wanted to, but he kept it deep inside how much he lover every second of it. Even when she got on every damn nerve in his body.

He never liked staying mad at her though. They've had some incredibly intense arguments in the past (religion is usually the cause of those) but they always kiss and make up figuratively speaking of course. She'd say something to make him smile, and he would give her a well-deserved compliment. That's how they were with each other.

'That's what makes us good partner I guess.' He realized as he FINALLY pulled up to The Diner.

He turned to Bones, who stared out the passenger window noticing her cheeks were a healthy pink once again.

'It ain't even that cold in here.' Booth observed and looked at the in car temp: 75 degrees.

He grinned at his realization, she lied. She was thinking naughty thoughts and for a split second, he hoped, wished they were of him, but then just as fast as he let that thought loose inside his head, he told his brain to shut the hell up before his body betrayed him.

Once she finally noticed the car had stopped, she snapped out of her trance.

Booth knew she had caught him grinnin' at her, so when she asked, "What are you possibly smiling about?" He was quick to say "Nothin'." Sounding quite uninterested, if he did say so himself.

Bones

Bones felt much better as she sipped what would be her last cup of coffee, as Booth took one last swig of his.

She saw that one face he makes, whenever he's extremely... content. It gave her some strange warm feeling inside, which she logically couldn't explain.

'I think its endearment. I'm happy because HE'S happy. Wow, interesting.' She thought as his gaze met hers. She felt that stupid, strange warmness flush her face, but decided to try and ignore it and hope he wouldn't tease her about it.

He didn't.

She took another sip.

"Isn't it amazing how The Diner's coffee just, well feels so good?"

He gave her one of his best 'I can charm a homicidal maniac into surrendering.' smiles and said "Yeah, it's kind of crazy, I'll be board or PO'd or whatever and I'll just think about being here with you sippin' some joe. It helps; ya know brings me back down."

As hard as she tried to hold it back, she smiled warmly back at him. She knew she shouldn't ask, but she just couldn't help herself.

"When you think about The Diner coffee, you think about me?"

His eyes left hers and rested on the table for a few seconds, thinking about his answer no doubt, and then met hers again.

"I don't know, I guess..."

He paused. A dark shadow clouded his face. His eyes. Temperance knew she could never read people the way Booth could read people, but when she looked into his face, she saw something she believe she hadn't seen from him before, but she didn't quite know what it was.

He then smiled.

"I guess you and The Diner's coffee keep me, I don't know..."

He didn't continue.

"WHAT!" Bones insisted. He let out a sigh.

"You and The Diner coffee, well I guess its two things I couldn't go without."

'His cheeks are turning red.' She mentally observed, as she stared at him wondering what he was thinking. 'Whoa, what if it's the same reason mine were?' she asked herself.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well you ARE my partner ya know. No matter what, partners stick together."

"Well the definition of the word 'Partner' is an associate or colleague. It also means one who plays on the same team with another. I suppose we ARE a team."

"Bones, please. Look I hate to toot our own horn but we're pretty damn good at what we do. Together, we just fit right."

Bones knew this to be true, they did argue a lot, and bickered everyday over something or another but they were good together. They solved very, very complex cases with her science, his street smarts and her colleagues at the Jeffersonian. She felt they were quite compatible, 'maybe too compatible to be just partners.' She thought.

She blinked hard and mentally threw away that thought and went back to the steaming mug of coffee in front of her.

She sighed.

"I guess we should leave now, those Santa's aren't gonna interrogate themselves."

Booth leaned over and grasped her mug while both of her hands were still wrapped around the warm ceramic. 'Huh, there's that feeling again.' She thought as she felt her hands warm even more from his gentle touch, and stared in awe as he took a finger and made lazy circles on the back of her hand. He checked the amount she had left.

"No rush Bones, gone and finish."

"But we have to inspect those bells, accord to Zach one of them is the murder weapon." She complained.

He put a hand in the air, still leaned over but finally letting go of her hands.

'Whew, thank you.' She thought.

"Bones, you have time to finish your coffee. I already talked to the boss, he's not gonna let anyone leave until we get there, so just sit there and enjoy your coffee. Me, I'm gonna go get some pie. I haven't had any in a while," he grinned at her "Not since you called me fat."

She laughed and half yelled, "You eat like a pregnant woman!"

"I have a high metabolism ok?"

He pats his quite hard stomach.

"Bones, believe me, it doesn't stick."

She shook her head and smiled, as she was amused and conflicted all at the same time. She thought about his strong, athletic body underneath his everyday suits. She felt heat inside of her, and it traveled south pretty fast.

'None of that Temperance.' She told herself as her mind began to wander farther than she wanted it to.

Booth

Booth sighed from the warm feeling he had inside his core, but he wasn't sure if it was the coffee or his smart, sexy, surprisingly funny partner sitting across from him. 'Damn, I can watch her drink coffee all day.' He thought as he tried his best to not look obvious in his staring at her.

He remembered he said he was going to get some pie, so he got up from their booth and want up to the counter. As he was ordering a slice of apple pie, he felt the feeling he was being watched. It wasn't serious enough to reach 4 his gun, but he still wondered who's eyes were staring a hole in his back.

He casually scanned the room, and saw no one was paying him any mind.

'Nah, it couldn't be.' He thought.

He slowly turned his head towards Bones' direction, and sure enough it was she. Her stare was blank and distant, which led Booth to think, 'Damn, what the hell could she possibly be thinkin' 'bout? NAH!!'

'Come on Seeley, she's lookin' at you, big friggin' deal, we look at each other all the damn time. There's nothin' there man. Damn, I'm not really too sure about that anymore.'


	3. Alone Time and Deep Discussion

_Wow, that wasn't so bad. Two updates in two days. It must be some kind of miracle or something. Hopefully, I can keep this up. I got about 5 more Chapters written down, just sitting there waiting to be posted, but I'm deprived and don't own a computer, so I post when and where I can. In this chapter, Booth has a little time to himself, and he has this nagging situation he has to remedy. __**This is where the M rating comes in.**__ Thanks to everyone that's shown interest in my lil baby, and have set up story alerts. But please people __**REMEMBER: REVIEWS A LIL RAYS OF SUNSHINE!**_

_**Alone Time and Deep Discussion **_

Booth

After Booth dropped Bones back at the Jeffersonian, he sat in the parking garage wondering how they made it back there safely. His thoughts were _**NOT **_on the road. He then wondered if his slightly obvious hard-on was noticeable. _'Of course it's noticeable, but did she notice it?'_ He sighed and turned on the ignition.

He was so distracted; he didn't really notice what she was doing. For a while she stared at her hands, probably naming each and every bone within them, and then she let out a pretty frustrated sigh. He glanced over at her and offered her a _'you ok Bones?'_ look. She gave him a warm smile back and looked into his eyes. He saw something that looked a lot like Christmas Spirit inside the round pools of sapphire. He grinned uncontrollably and felt ridiculously warm inside, ridiculously warm. It went from his face, and radiated all throughout his body, reaching his arms and legs resting in his heart and the pit of his stomach.

He was suddenly hard for her. He had been so carful not to let it happen at all, let alone with her anywhere near him. But he failed himself badly. But now that this problem was here, he began thinking of some of the ways he could remedy it. Actually it was some of the ways she could remedy it. That's when he lost track of the world, including Bones.

As he drove back to his office, he shifted in his seat, trying to give his erection some slack. He didn't remember these pants being so snug before. It bugged him, but as much as he wished, it wasn't the kind that just goes away. He had to do something about it, take matters into his own hands. Preferably soon.

Bones

As Brennan stared at absolutely nothing at all, she heard a light tap on the door, which in turn scared the hell out of her.

"Hey sweetie." Angela merrily rang.

"Hey Ange." she replied back, never taking her eyes off the nothingness.

"God what's wrong?" A concerned Angela asked as she plopped down on Brennan's sofa.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Russ and everything."

"Aww, well what are-?" She stopped in mid sentence.

"What?"

"Come here sweetie." Angela requested as she pat the empty spot next to her. Temperance plopped down next to her best friend and turned her head to face her.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE MISTLETOE JUST DANGLELING FROM THE CENTER OF YOUR OFFICE?!" Angela yelled with giddiness marred in her voice.

"I was, uh... I was just trying to uh get into this... so called Holiday spirit you all speak of." Brennan stumbled, instantly hating herself for forgetting to take that damn thing down.

"Bull sweetie, bull. You can't possibly think I'll believe that load o' shit. Who was it for? Ooh was it Booth?" She yelled, immediately regretting she forgot to use her inside voice.

"Keep your voice down Ange please. Look Caroline can provide a trailer for my father and brother so they can spend Christmas together. And I have to try and convince Russ to let his step daughters come and see him, even if he's locked up, but before I could tell him my plan, Caroline well... she was uh feeling puckish so she said the only way she'd do it was if... we uh kiss under some mistletoe." Temperance explained.

**"NO FRIGGIN' WAY!!"** was the only words Angela could formulate.

"Uh, way." Bones replied, feeling triumphant she incorporated her 'way' correctly this time.

"Well did you? Was it _AMAZING?_ No wait forget all that shit, was there tongue?"

Brennan's slight smirk answered Angela's questions. All of the above.

Temperance sighed, then said timidly, "It...was...physically enjoyable, he's quite good at it."

Angela squealed like a giddy little school girl, then asked, "Was it like a quick peck, or was it oooh alllll long and drawn out?"

"I lost count; there were a lot of steamboats though."

"OK, I don't know what that means, but oh my god. You totally made out with Booth. **FINALLY."**

"We're not 12 Ange, we didn't make out. He agreed because we're partners, it was a, I don't know a professional courtesy."

"Oh please, he wanted it as much as you did, hell maybe even more!"

Temperance mumbled a tiny "I don't know about that..." Which drew a _**"WHAT!?"**_ from Ange.

"Ange, I DID NOT want this to happen ok! I think we've both done our damndest to keep something like this-." She halted, realizing what she was about to say was extremely damning and would just add fuel to Ange's already consuming fire.

"So you admit it, you've wanted to kiss Booth, all this time. I mean SWEETIE a blind, deaf monk can tell you guys are hot for each other. And I _KNOW _he's been waitin' a _LOOOOOOONG_ time to get a taste-."

_**"ANGELA!!"**_ Bones interrupted.

"Honey, it's true. Everybody in the Jeffersonian can tell he wants you. **BAD**. He hides it, but not good enough. The 'guy hugs,' the way opens the door for you and leads you into a room, he's saved your life more times than I can count, well three from my count, but he's always there for you-"

"Because we're partners. We have an outstanding work relationship, that doesn't mean we have an uh romantic relationship. He infuriates me a lot, and according to him I drive him a little bit everyday but we always settle it and catch the bad guy, with all of you guys of course."

"Yeah I know, but did you ever think that the whole reason you guys get under each other's skin in 'cause you actually want **HIM** all over your skin?"

Bones sighed. _'There's no reasoning with her.'_ She concluded to herself.

"There's no logic in that Ange."

"There's not supposed to be sweetie, that's the thing 'bout love-"

"Whoa, whoa, love? I don't really believe in the concept of love, it's just a compelling reason to keep the population going. I mean, love is an attraction based on sexual desire that's what keeps our species going, it's why society dictates to us we **HAVE **to find a mate and bring children into this world."

"Or it means a strong affection warm attachment, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others."

"Well... I love you and my dad and brother..."

"But not Booth."

She couldn't answer that. She wasn't sure what this odd feeling was every time she was with him or even thought about him, she logically couldn't explain it, and it scared the hell out of her.

She needed out of this conversation, and fast. She slowly rose and walked to her desk. "Look Ange, I gotta go see Russ. You can interrogate me some more later which I know you'll do anyway, but I gotta leave now."

Angela sighed and slowly stood up, stretching out her back as she did so. "Ok, I get it, I can take the hint, but sweetie, just try and listen to something that's not your brain would ya? You never know what might happen."

Booth

When Booth got back to his office he closed his door, locked it and closed his blinds. He didn't really feel like being bothered by anyone, he was already being bothered by the thoughts inside his head.

He sat down at his desk and stared at the tiny mountain of paperwork ever forming on his desk. He sighed deeply in annoyance took the pile and stacked it neatly before placing it back on his desk. _'Fuck it.'_ He thought before his Catholic mothers' imaginary hand smacked him on the back of the head.

He leaned back, threw his feet on his desk and closed his eyes. He rubbed his fingers between his eyes to relieve some pressure. Once he opened his eyes and looked down; "Yup, still there." He whispered sarcastically to himself. He soon began twittling his thumbs in a feeble attempt to distract himself from this unmerciful hard-on. It didn't work.

He exhaled a frustrated breath, unbuckled his 'Cocky' belt buckle, unbuttoned his slacks and zipped them down.

He sighed again. _'Huh, that helped._' He thought.

The uncomfortable restriction was less uncomfortable, but still not gone. _'Why'd I have to wear fuckin boxer briefs today?'_ He questioned himself.

He threw his feet off the desk and wiggled a ill' bit, pulled his slacks down a bit. _'Man I can't remember the last time I did this here.'_ He thought as he took his stiff member from inside its clingy prison into his right hand. _'Man Seel, you're really in it now aren't ya?' _He told himself as he began pumping, reaching for the box of Kleenex to have nearby.

He hadn't done this in a while. He could usually wait 'till he got home, but it was just too bad this time. The want was just too bad. He had **ALWAYS** forced himself to think of other women. Rebecca, no. Tessa, tempting but no. Cam, well she did cross his mind, but if he wanted an 'ologist' it would be a sexy, funny, genius Anthropologist. Sorry Cam, but not you either. It was usually random women that caught his eye during the day, but never _**HER.**_ _**NEVER HER**_. He wouldn't let himself. It wasn't physical but it still felt like crossing that line that drew what feels like an eternity ago.

But after today, after he tasted her for the first time _'Why'd it have to be mistletoe?_' He couldn't control it anymore. It was like every fantasy he ever had about her flooded his mind all at the same. _'God, what I want to do to her…' _his mind mulled over as he increased the speed of his wrist.

He kissed her. That's hardly a pre-curser to one of the most annoying boners of his life, but it was her kiss. He's yearned for it for so long, it happens and how he can't stop thinking about kissing her. Fucking her.

He slightly tightened his grip on himself as he thought about slowly crawling down her body, kissing her everywhere his eyes touched. Talking her lust heavy breast in his hands and feasting on the erect nipples she offered him. Her moan of pleasure entered his mind, _'How the hell do I know what it sounds like?' _He wondered. He was close. _'Thank God._' He thought as he felt his balls tighten up a little bit more each second.

He had made his way down her, leaving a trail of wet heat in his wake relishing and bathing in her sweet moans. He then reached it. He** FINALLY** reached the place he could only imagine in the dark parts of his mind. He smelled her, _'God what does she smell like'?_ He questioned himself. He committed her natural distinct smell to his memory banks before he dove in.

His moans were quicker and closer together as he licked his lips and tasted her nectar. "How?" He asked himself out loud but he instinctively knew she tasted wonderful, like no one he's ever tasted before. His tongue feverishly swirled around her swollen nub, drawing excruciating cries of ecstasy from her, making his skin crawl with emotion and lust, causing him to moan into her flesh.

His head fell back as he saw he pleasure stained face contort and scrunch up as her oncoming climax was imminent, and when she threw her head back yelling 'Seeley' as her body shook and her love trickled down, Ranger reflexes grab of tissue and...

"Temperance..."

Distinct ring

_**TBC**_

_Whewww… Seems like 'ol Booth needed to get that out. (Pun totally intended) Chapter 4 is back to the nice, cute T rating, but all my smut lovin' folks don't worry. I'm gonna get back to it, just not immediately. Chapter 4 should be up either today, or tomorrow. Me hoped ya liked. Reviews would be put my mind at rest, and they're lil rays of sunshine ya know._


	4. Inadvertent Confessions

_**I just wanted to give a quick shout-out to all the people that have reviewed the last 2 chapter's real quick: Palis, Boothlover101, danireed, corik80, tammy1234 and tommygirl08. This is probably more reviews than I had in total (which is pretty sad if you think about it) just in one day, so I just wanted to thank them here, even though I've sent them all thank you messages. **_

_**As for Insomnia, I can't stress how much I appreciate all those reviews. So: Boothlover101, BxBforever, Lurker760, Different Child, Ninfia-LostMD , Cheese BK, Sassafrasford, xAbivx and Trillion Kisses; I think I love you all a lil bit now :0) A writer likes to know if their work is good or not, these people have helped me feel a lil bit better about my skill. Some of these people have expressed interest in a second chapter, and even thought I've busy with this and another story I've yet to finish, I'll seriously consider it. O.K, I think I'm done for now… DAVID BOREANEZ IS A GREEK GOD!! O.K, now I'm done. REMEMBER: REVIEWS ARE LIL RAYS OF SUNSHINE! KEEP MY DAY SUNNY Y'ALL!**_

Inadvertent Confessions

Booth

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled equally deep as he threw the love soaked Kleenex into the nearby wastebasket and packed his slightly softer member back into those infernal boxer briefs, and zipped and buttoned himself back up. He allowed himself to feel the post-orgasm numbness for a few seconds before grabbing his cell and checking his missed call list.

"Oh man." He thought out loud as he saw an all too familiar name on the display. He barely wanted to call her back, as he dwelled in the awkwardness of having a normal conversation with the very partner he just made cum in his mind, the very partner that made him cum in reality, the same that he imagined himself inside. Weather it be his tongue or...

Distinct ring

Bones

'_Wow, Booth always answers his phone.'_ Temperance thought as his phone rang again and again.

"Yeah hey Bones, what's up?"

"Oh uh is this a bad time?" Bones asked, not really sure what else to ask while his awkwardness leaked into the receiver.

"No of course not Bones, I was uh just in the bathroom, but I was just about to call ya back." He said.

"Oh well I'm almost on my way back from the prison, I think Russ is finally willing to go along with the plan I devised."

"And what's that?" Booth genuinely asked.

"Well I told Russ I'll bring him civilian clothes, he'll pretend he flew in from Burma to visit our dad and spend Christmas with his girls and dad."

"And what about you? Even though it's a trailer with crappy decorations, it's still your family all together. And that sounds a hellava lot better than digging up mass graves in Peru. On Jesus' birthday at that."

"Look even if I did believe in this whole 'Jesus-born-in-a-manger-out-in-a-barn- stuff-"

"It's not stuff Bones, it's not stuff."

Temperance sighed. _'Eh I don't want to argue with him tonight, I'll leave him alone I guess. Man this has __**GOT **__to be a first, me __**NOT**__ wanting to argue with Booth.'_ She thought and smiled at how much she's grown at this social interaction thing. Because of him.

"Fine. I still haven't decided what I'll do and that's defiantly different. I guess I'll just play it by nose."

"Ear Bones, play it by ear." He gently corrected.

Brennan smiled at how he always does that, remembering a time when it irked her to no end.

"Yes ear. Well Zack and HodgIns found the murder weapon. It _**IS**_ a bell. One of those Santa's' bells actually.

"So it _**WAS**_ one of them." Booth stated, the bitterness evident in his voice.

"Yes. So can we go back to the mall yet?" Bones asked with childlike giddiness slipping from her lips.

He laughed heartily. "If I didn't know any better Bones, I'd say somebody wanted to go back to the mall, sit on Santa's lap and ask for a 'lil somethin' somethin' for Christmas."

"I assure you, I just want to get this case wrapped up so we all can get on with our holidays." Bones assured him. "And what do you mean by 'a 'lil somethin' somethin'?" She asked, his words being comprehended but not understood.

"Uh I was, uh geez nothin' Bones, it was just a joke." He stammered.

"Oh, it wasn't all that funny. Are you going to come and pick me up?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she pictured him picking her up all right. Grabbing her ass in his strong hands and lifting until he had her right where she wanted to be; in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, being carried into his bedroom. _'Naughty temperance.'_ she thought as a devilish smirk plagued her lips, _'Huh, I could get used to __**THESE**__ thoughts.'_

"Yeah..." Booth said in what sounded like, actually for the first time in a long time Temperance Brennan didn't know _**THIS **_tone. She's heard his angry tone, his happy tone, his serious tone, his playful tone, his pissed off interrogating tone, his gentle interrogating tone, his Parker tone, _'I think I like that one the best.'_

This tone was different. Deep without anger. Shaky but steady.

"Uh hey Bones, ya still there?"

Snapping back to reality, "Yeah, uh I just got lost in something."

"Oh my god, wow. Yeah that has _**GOT**_ to be a first. Dr. Temperance Brennan getting lost in something. Calling all units..."

"I'm not an android Booth; I feel things just like Angele or you." She stated as a matter of factly.

"Yeah? Well what are you feeling right now, huh Temperance?"

She was glad he _**WASN'T**_ there in the room with her, because he would've _**DEFINATLY**_ seen the shudder that jolted away form her. Those words, in that same tone. She couldn't lie to herself anymore: He affected her. In layman's terms: He turned her on. _'When'd that start?'_ she asked herself, realizing he probably always did it, she was just better at hiding it from herself. But after what happened earlier today, _'it's like all my logic magically disappeared, which in itself is illogical.'_ She wiped her forehead, suddenly realizing it was kinda warm in here.

_'I'm feeling a slight increase of body temperature because I'm thinking about you.' _She could hear the entire conversation inside her head.

_"WHAT!?"_ A startled Booth would exclaim.

_'Well you asked me what I was feeling right now, that's what I'm feeling. I was wondering what it's like to touch you Seeley. To have my skin touch your skin, I was thinking about the possible sensations it would give my body __**AND**__ mind. It would release burst of Dopamine and Norepinephrine causing me feel, almost euphoric, and that's before you're even inside of me. What am I feeling Seeley? I feel warm.' _

_'I wanna make you warmer.' _

_'Not the smoothest.'_ she thought, _'but it'll defiantly do.' _She heard the very same tone from him earlier when_, 'I wanna make you sweat, and then I wanna wash it all away, and drink the waterbeads off your skin.' _escaped from his lips. Then she finally realized what the tone was: Lust.

Booth

_'Nice goin Seeley. Dude how many years have you been slowly chipping away at her? Have you learned ABSOLUTLY nothin'? Dr. Temperance Brennan has got to be__** THE**__ most complicated person, let alone woman in this galaxy! You fucked up man. It'll take another three years to get right back where were 20 seconds ago. Nicely done.'_ he told himself as the awkward silence filled ever inch of both their offices.

After what felt like an eternity, she said, "I...feel...well I think this may, I feel like this will be a pretty good Christmas. And I feel sorry for you Booth, you should see Parker everyday regardless, but not seeing him on Christmas has got to hurt you more than being in Vegas all over again. I feel like, well I wish you weren't sad."

Emotions flooded Seeley Booth's body. 'Guess _it's those dopamine and norepine-whatever Bones is always talkin' about'_. He thought.

_**'Damn.'**_

Not finding better words and hating himself a little for it, he told her, "Thanks Bones, I really appreciate that. But you know, my Christmas' are for the most part pretty great, I'm just glad that this year, you have the possibility to have a great one too."

He heard what drives him crazy every time, he heard her smile. _'I guess those were the right words. Good job Seel.' _It's impossible to hear a smile, yeah, but when she said "Well you had something to do with that." he heard it like a church bell in his head.

He knew he shouldn't. Every form of _**NO**_ known to man flashed on a bright noisy marquee surrounding him. _**THIS WAS NOT FLIRTING. IT WASN'T.**_ But the side that was consumed with thoughts of her, everything about her, was the part that couldn't think of consequences anymore. He didn't expect her reaction to him asking, what she was feeling would be soooo, well...not Bones.

_'That was Temperance.'_ He knew.

The latter was the one he was slowly but certainly beginning to learn. She loved music. Her collections still surprises him. She can be sentimental at times. When they first started out, he didn't peg her as the type that would want of all pets, a pig, but when he gave her Jasper, he felt lighthearted when he saw him displayed in her living room near her CD collection and stereo. He knew there was more to her than meets the eye. He wanted to know her, like no one else knew her.

He wanted to spend a long time to figure her out.

_'This probably ain't gonna help that.' _He thought.

"My pleasure Temperance, glad to help."

Bones

'You can help take these pants off, god." Her thoughts were _**NOT**_ good. Well actually they were _**QUITE**_ good, but she knew she shouldn't be thinking them. But a growing part of her physique, her frame, was starting to relish these thoughts and not feel bad about them.

It was at this singular moment that she admitted to herself: It wasn't platonic anymore. It didn't feel platonic anymore. It felt... like nothing she could rationalize. Something she couldn't excuse. And didn't want to anymore.

The hush that was in the air indicated she had to say something. _'Anything. Any time here. Ok. Right now,'_

"You're really good at that ya know. Helping.

_'Gee good one Tempe, that was real poetic. I didn't think I was__** THAT**__ bad.'_

"Well over the past three years, I've had someone pretty good at it herself show me."

She smiled uncontrollably at this praise, again thankful he wasn't physically in front of her, but now wishing he was_. 'Damn how long have we been on this phone together? Has he even left his office yet?'_ She mentally inquired.

She didn't want to be impolite and not add to his sweet statement.

"I'm slowly learning that that is what partners do. They try and learn from each other, make each other better at what they do. You've done a lot for me Seeley."

She knew he was smiling, almost instinctively. She realized what she had said. She had just said something she had been wanting to say for a while, now really wishing she could've told him face to face.

"You've done a lot for me too Temperance, probably more than I can tell you."

_**'DAMN, UH DAMN.'**_

The silence between them was earsplitting. For the first time in a _**VERY**_ long time, Dr. Temperance Brennan was speechless. _'This __**CAN NOT**__ be good.'_ She thought as she thought of every word she knows to try and figure into this conversation. She couldn't find any.

"Well, uh I'm gonna leave now, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, 'kay Bones?"

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll see you in a bit; we're almost done with this case Booth. Let's get this guy."

"That's my girl."

Click

_**'DAMN, UH DAMN.'**_

Booth

Seeley Booth sat at his desk dumbfounded and baffled at the words that escaped his mouth. _'Did I really just tell my partner she's done more for me than I could ever tell her? That, "She's __**MY**__ girl?" Damn way to go Seeley.'_

As he made his way to his car, he thought of all the things he's wanted to tell her over the years, then figured if he wanted to continue having the use of his arms, legs and a certain other part, he decided he should leave these thoughts where they belong. In his mind. And in his heart. _'But some decisions change.'_

_**TBC**_

_**Me hopes you all liked this chapter. Looks like these guys are starting to give into their feelings for each other, even if it's just verbally. (FINALLY, AND WHEN WILL THEY ACTUALLY DO THIS ON TELIVISION?) Thanx again for the reviews, and keep 'em comin'. REMEMBER: REVIEWS ARE LIL RAYS OF SUNSHINE!! WARM ME UP PEOPLE, WARM ME UP!!**_

_**PS. I also wanted to thank all the people that have added me to their favs list, whether it be author or story and thanks to the couple of people that have ACTUALLY read A thru Z: mkdice and VentiGirl**_


	5. Hugs and Tingly Feelings

_The Queens Declaration: Ok guys, I can't even fathom why you guys continue to read this story. __**I AM TERRIBLE AT POSTING, AND DO IT, NOT OFTEN. **__But you guys have stuck with me and this story like… a king to a turkey leg. I'd like to thank everybody individually here as well as messages, but I don't think I can do both today, but next chapter, I will try harder acknowledging each of you. Ok, I'm done rambling, GO RAYS!! OK NOW I REALLY AM DONE. Bon Appetite!_

Chapter 5

Booth

The murder weapon was determined, the motive was determined, and the Bad Santa was apprehended. Zach, with the help of Hodgins and Cam, found that a blow to the head with a brass bell was how the infamous Kris Kringle met his end. "What a way for Santa to go huh?" Booth asked during the ride back to the Lab.

"Yeah, the irony of it all is really... weird." Bones responded.

"Still working on that psychology thing, huh Bones?" He asked facetiously.

She turned, faced him but said nothing. She just gave him a bright smile which drew an automatic charm smile from him. _'Damn, I gotta keep those things under control._' He thought as he grinned like an idiot at her.

"I'm better than I was Booth."

"Yes you are Bones, I'll give ya that."

"Thank you." She said genuinely.

That marvelous smile came back to her face, and he felt he could drown in it for hours.

He quickly remembered he was driving and cursed himself for letting his mind wander while behind the wheel again. _'That has got to stop, I know that much.'_ No point in putting them both in danger while he undresses her with his mind. He can do that and watch the road too, _'Squints aren't the only ones that can multi-task.' _He remembered.

He quickly remembered his incident earlier and decided he'd be a half-wit if he let it happen twice in one day. No more sorid thoughts about Bones. While she was around anyway. _'I'm only human._' he persuaded himself_. 'I did good not thinkin' 'em this long.'_

"Do you remember The Labs tree last year?"

Of course he did. It started out as the worst Christmas he had ever had, but it ended up being one of his best Christmas' he's had in a long time. He hung out with the squints, and he didn't have the compelling urge to shoot any of them, well the thought of the needles-in-the-brain-part did piss him off, but it all ended pretty well. Bones was happy.

"Yeah how can I forget _**THAT**_ Christmas, we all could've died from Valley Fever. But we didn't, so it turned out pretty good. But I do remember the tree though, it was pretty."

Bones laughed at his child-like description, then continued "I wish I could drag The Angelator to the trailer and do it again."

"Yeah, no tree huh?"

"Nope. I know the girls won't care about the tree once they see Russ, but anthropologically, it is one of the fixture of Christmas, it would be nice to have one."

"Yeah." was all he could manage to say as he got the brightest idea he's had in a long time.

Bones

The rest of the ride back to The Lab was relatively quiet. When she looked over at him once they arrived, she saw a twinkle in his eye. She didn't know why or what caused it, but it made her smile anyway.

"So I know you, ya know, hate having your door opened, and I _**KNOW **_you hate being walked up to your door, but you know I was just thinkin' uh, ya know uh, maybe let me do it, just this once. Uh you can consider it a Christmas present." He stammered with the grace of a fifth grader.

_'Are you kidding me?'_ she wondered, knowing full well he wasn't.

"I mean uh anthropologically, uh, when a man opens a door for a lady or walks her up to her door, it's a sign of respect, and uh appreciation. Plus, you know it's what gentlemen do." He cited, using his best convincing voice.

"Well, I got you a gift, so it wouldn't really be a Christmas present."

Tempe couldn't help but let the smile that was building inside out, meeting his eyes again in a battle to read each others minds.

She used her head to gesture to her door.

He needed no words of encouragement, quickly flinging open his door and running over to her, with pure delight scribbled all over him.

He offered her his hand. _'Huh, here's this skin to skin thing I was thinking about.'_ she thought as she gently took a hold of him, gingerly like he was literally sooo hot _('yeah...')_ she was afraid of being scolded.

He slowly pulled her down from the Tahoe. She politely nodded her thanks, and semi-froze when he gripped her hand tighter.

She was well clear of the vehicle, but neither of them let the other go.

Bones slowly looked down at their joined hands, and wondered, 'uh _why haven't we let go yet?'_

_S_he felt Booth's eyes locked on her face, but was petrified to look up to meet his gaze. It felt like they had been this was for hours, but mere seconds was all that passed.

She continued to have constant arguments with her subconscious about doing things she knew were not basic partner behavior, but she finally overpowered the pesky inner rationalist and listened to her inner Angela. _'You never know what might happen.'_ For the first time in a very, _VERY _long time, Temperance Brennan decided to... not think.

She removed her hand from his, immediately missing the contact and proceeded in locking their fingers together, bringing Booth's confused eyes to hers, then to their joined hands, as he rubbed his thumb gently over her index finger.

"You have very strong hands Booth, anthropologically men with strong hands are warriors, artist, good at many things."

"Well I don't like to toot my own horn, but toot toot." He said smiling profusely, cheeks the color of rouge. "Nah just kiddin,' I'm not really any of those things Bones."

"Aren't you? You catch murderers for a living Booth, you were an Army sniper, you served your country. History tell us people in different branches of the military can do things normal, regular people can not do."

"Wow, you can tell all that from my hands?"

"Well that, and the fact that I uh, well I'd like to think we know a little bit about each other."

He inched closed to her, as he said, "I think so, we've come a long way from me fake rescuing you at the airport and you not wanting to be bothered with me."

"We're Scully and Mulder." She remembered out loud.

_'With the same sexual frustrations too.'_ She decided to keep that part to herself.

"Yup, Scully and Mulder." He said giving her one of his brightest charm smiles.

"Don't give me that smile." she said playfully.

_'Damn, why does he make me playful? He __**HAS**__ rubbed off on me.'_ She thought.

"Aww come on Bones, you know you love it-"

The look on her face made him stop in mid-sentence. It looks like he was going over the words he was about to say, to make sure he didn't say anything that would result in Bones thoroughly kicking his ass.

"I know I uh, I love it when you give me yours."

"What?! I do not have a charm smile!" Brennan denied adamantly.

"You_** SO **_have one Bones. Even if you don't think so, and can't logically decipher how, you _**SO**_ have one."

Bones rolled her eyes at his observation but smiled at the fact that he read her differently than other people read her. He saw the little things, the things she thought she was hiding quite well, _'but not well enough.'_ she scolded herself.

She didn't think these things, these subtleties were physical, but she did feel as of late her subconscious actions were playing themselves out, she was literally holding her partners hand, not figuratively as they've done for years.

"If you say so Booth." Brennan said with a smile grin.

He took his free hand and without actually touching her, ran his thumb across her bottom lip, tracing her smile. She immediately felt the heat emitting from his digit, the heat of his surprisingly warm body thanks to the close proximity they shared, and the ever growing heat in her sex.

"I do." he simply stated, sending an obvious shiver down her spine. He apparently felt the dramatic mood shift too, so he gently gestured her towards the entrance of the Medico-Legal lab.

They strolled about five feet before simultaneously realizing their hands were still locked together. It instantly frightened her as she tried to think what his thoughts were on this, but that feeling lasted only a micro-second, as the devoid feeling kicked the frightened feeling's ass.

She reluctantly lessened her grip which in turn made Booth do the same. Her hand immediately missed the warmth and direct contact of him. _'yeah, those are some good hands.'_ she thought as her mind slowly wandered to him running those hands all over her.

As they stood ineptly in front of the entrance to the lab, Brennan prepared herself for their good-byes. They wouldn't see each other for at least a week, and as she contemplated this, she felt a strange feeling wash over her. It was the same feeling she felt whenever she thought about her mother. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it dawned on her. She was going to miss him. Just like she still misses her mother.

"Well..." they both said at the same time.

"Go on." Booth urged.

"No, you go ahead." Brennan urged.

"You let me open your door, you even let me walk you to the door, the least you could do is let me invoke the right to say 'ladies first'." he said, smiling hopefully.

She shook her head as she felt her cheeks burn yet again, "Ok. I just wanted to say, uh goodbye. We probably won't see each other for a week or so, so I just wanted to make sure I gave you a proper good-bye."

"And what would that be Bones?"

Her mouth somewhat dropped a tad when she heard something she's been thinking about for the past twenty minutes. The Tone. Up close and personal.

The Tone she dubbed as sexual hunger was uttered with her present, mere inches away from the one man she couldn't stop thinking about, fantasize about. This different tone intrigued and horrified her all at the same time.

_**"KISS HIM!!"**_ She heard Angela's voice screech at her, so loud she'd bet a million dollars she was standing next to her but was no where to be seen.

She glanced at his lips. His surprisingly soft tender lips but then quickly stared at her feet as she summoned up all the courage she had. _'I don't know about the kiss him part, but fuck it.'_

She quickly wrapped her arms around his body, letting him go just as fast, hating herself a little for her fear of holding onto him for too long. She wanted to hold him, she yearned it.

He smiled at her, then a very serious expression graced his face as he took his right hand and ran his fingers through the ends of her auburn hair, rubbing it softly in his fingers.

"Awwww come on Bones, no fair. I wasn't ready. Plus I think you can do better than that." He said, his eyes penetrating hers.

She gently smiled at him, feeling her entire body warm as she contemplated all the ways she_** COULD**_ do better.

He opened his arms to her and gestured her with his hands silently saying _**'come here to me.'**_

She lightly shook her head while stepping closer to him, closing the gap of space between, as Booth tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her even closer.

She sprawled her hands on his back, biting back the terrible, intriguing urge to run her hands all over it.

It was just a hug, but she felt every inch, every nerve ending inside of her on fire. It felt like their kiss. The same tingly, warm, strange yet natural feeling was felt all over her, traveling like lava warming her all over.

She heard him inhale deeply while his head was buried in her hair. His body felt totally relaxed, at peace even. It didn't slip past Brennan that he was enjoying this too. _'Maybe as much as I.'_ she thought. _'Interesting.'_

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and slightly pulled back, never breaking their embrace.

"So, since me walking you here doesn't count as a Christmas present, and you already got me one, how's about a bonus?" He asked with no indication of humor.

Temperance slowly raised an eyebrow._** 'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD...'**_

"Depends on what, I guess."

"Ok, how about this: I get to ask you anything I want, _**ANYTHING.**_ In return, I'll answer any question you ask, _**ANY QUESTION."**_

**"NO WAY!"** Instinctively blurted out her mouth.

"Why not, got somethin' to hide, huh Bones?

She was flabbergasted, and she didn't really care it was evident wither.

"Booth..."

"Come on, think of it as... I don't know, an opportunity to uh, find out somethin'... uh ooh anthropologically you might learn somethin' about the common, average modern man. Think of it as a learning experience." He suggested.

'_Does he really think that will work?' _she wondered to herself. _'But damn that __**DOES **__sound tempting. I can ask him__** ANYTHING**__. Even something I might not be ready to hear. Or even wanna know.' _Everything screamed** NO** at her, the lab breeze, the walls the 'Star Trek' doors, everything.

"Ok." Came out any damn way.

"I mean...wait, ok?" he asked utterly shocked.

"Ok, I'll agree to it."

"Wow, really? Huh, didn't see that coming." He admitted.

"Yeah well I guess I uh, I'm willing to give up something about myself so I can know you better." _'Damn, did my brain-mouth filter like spontaneously combust or somethin?' _she asked herself.

He smiled big as he replied, "Ditto Temperance, ditto."

_'Damn, my name sounds sooo good coming out of that mouth, now just a little louder and a little naked...' _

He finally let go, bringing this random embrace to an end, and Brennan immediately felt the chill of the lab filtered air, and missed the warmth of him, the feel of him in her arms.

"Then I guess uh, it's agreed. I'll uh, I'll see you once I come back, ok?"

"You can call me ya know Bones. Would ya just call me when you get there ok? Just to let me know you made it there alright."

"Ok Booth"

"Thanks." He gave her a smile one last time before shoving his hands into his pockets to watch her retreat into her lab.

Trying to figure out why _'thanks' _was in order, she walked away from him, missing him already. Waving a hand to him, she entered the lab now thinking, _**'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST GET MYSELF INTO?!'**_


	6. Not So Free Advice

Chapter 6

The Queen's Declaration: Ok, So this has got to be a record posting title for me. I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible because I still have to type chapter seven out and all that good stuff. Oh and this one is on the short side. I just wanted to thank all the folks that reviewed my last chapter, and so damn fast too: VentiGirl, angel1002, (whose fresh to this story) typegirl19, nustanggirlz07, ScullyBones (who reviewed Chap 2, but still) and a HOLLA to Ger aka Aching Bones. She like tech support man! Ok, hope you guys enjoy!!

Booth

Seeley Booth felt like the king of the world.

Driving back from Al's House of Trees, he felt quite proud of himself. He had already gotten Bones something, but you could never do enough for the woman you...

'Love?' he thought as he nearly missed a stop sign, cursing at his halt.

That ONE word does did come up a lot in his mind when he thinks about all the ways he cares for her. All the things that make Bones, Bones.

'I love her eyes, I love how her hair always smells like coconut and bananas all the time, I love her mind, I love how she backs down to no one, not even me, I love the way she cares, I love how she opens up to me, but then I love the way she makes me draw it out of her too. I love her smile, I love...'

Taking a deep breath in then letting it back out, he admitted to himself something he probably always knew, but never had the guts to say, not even to himself: "I love, HER. I love Temperance Brennan. Damn, heavy."

However, admitting it to himself was in itself a struggle, how the hell will admitting it to Brennan turn out?

'She can either: 1. Kick me in the balls, 2. punch me in the face, hard, 3. a divine intervention can happen and she says it back or 4. She can go to the FBI and get a new partner assigned, 'cause telling her could scare the bejesus out of her and make things unbearably uncomfortable. I'll take 1-3 please.'

He was an ARMY Ranger, Rangers Lead The Way, and a pretty damn good FBI Special agent. He would throw fists with anybody that dared to fuck with him, but THIS he was afraid of. THIS scared the living daylights out of him. He's tried to go over all the possible reactions his partner could have, but failed miserably. She could either be furious or ecstatic, dumbfounded or actually on the same page. He prided himself on knowing, really knowing Temperance Brennan. The only other three people were related to her and Angela.

This obvious revelation sent his mind into a whirlwind that didn't end, not even when he got back to his office. He again sat at his desk and glared at the tiny mountain that seemed to clone itself in the short time he was gone. 'What the-'

He again ignored it, then turned his thoughts back to Bones. His sudden realization of love threw this entire situation out of whack, and it was already pretty damn wacky. At first, it was just physical. He lusted for her, and he wanted nothing more than to make Temperance Brennan lose all her control, he restraint and scream out for him. He wanted all the things her body could give him, her moans, her screams and her sweet release.

Then it was the obsession of getting to know who she really was. Few people did, so he wanted to become a member of that elite club. He wanted to take a sledgehammer and knock down her preverbal Wall of Temperance, but he never really knew how. The trust helps a lot. He trusted her with his life, and he liked to think she felt the same way.

Then this love thing happened. It seemed out the blue, but it was... 'inevitable.' he thought. 'One plus one is two ya know. Lustfriendshiplove. I mean Bones would shoot that equation down in a heartbeat, but still, that's what it seems like.'

Bones

After all the lab Christmas festivities were over and everybody left, Bones sat on the couch in the lounge and stared at her plane ticket. Maybe her father was right, maybe corpses weren't very Christmassy. Booth had also told her that. 'He does know a little something about this holiday after all.' her carefree, live-life-to-the-fullest side tried to convince her.

She stared at that ticket for what felt like an hour, then decided to just get in her car and drive. 'I'll end up where I'm supposed to end up.' She told herself, feeling proud of herself that she was going with her gut on this.

About fifteen minutes later, she ended up in the front of the prison. 'Guess this is where I'm supposed to be tonight.' she thought as her mind like an auto-pilot automatically got her there safely.

Deep down she logically knew this was the right decision. 'That's good, my logic is still intact, it's been MIA all damn day long.'

As much as she loved her best friend, she barely wanted to tell her all the things, all the random little things that happened between her and her partner not just today but everyday, but she knew there was no way she could decode these actions and feelings she has for him. Has had for him for a long time. She was still unsure about telling him, but she needed to tell someone. 'Oh boy.'

She exhaled sharply then pressed three on her cell and waited for Angela to pick up.

"Hey Sweetie, is everything alright? I thought you'd be on your way to the airport by now."

"Yeah, I decided not to go and spend Christmas Eve with my family." She explained.

"That's great sweetie, I was hoping you would come to your senses. What are you doing for Christmas?" Angela asked with giddiness.

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead."

You haven't tho- Who is it?!" Abruptly asked Angela.

Brennan was absolutely amazed. 'How the HELL does she do that, I said nothing to hint at a man.' She thought all at once when her mouth denied, "It's not a man, why do you assume it's a man?"

"Other than your family, a man would be the only reason a woman like you would not go work some more. So... Who the HELL is it?" Angela elaborated loudly.

"Ange, please stop screaming," Bones begged, "The screaming I've heard all day in my head is loud enough thank you."

Angela sighed. "Ok Sweetie, I'm sorry. Screaming in your head, this must be pretty serious."

Bones sighed herself. 'Man is it ever? Oh well, here goes.'

"Angela, you have to swear with your pinky you won't say anything, to anybody, Hodgins included."

There was a short pause, then Angela asked, "Have you been Googlin' again?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, thought so. Now, HOLY-"

Call Waiting Beep

"IT'S BOOTH!!"

Bones looked at the screen. "Shit Ange, hold on..."

"Brennan, you better not-"

"Hey Booth." She said after she clicked over.

"Heya Bones. You uh almost at the airport?" Questioned Booth with an air of hesitation.

"Actually... I'm parked outside the prison. I guess I decided there are better things here right now than work."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's what both Angela and I thought."

"That's ma girl." He said proudly.

She felt her entire face burn instantly, as she grinned like an idiot.

He soon broke the pause. "Well, I'm glad you made the right choice Bones."

"Thank you."

"Wanna know something?" He asked eagerly.

"Uh sure."

"I knew ya would." He simply said.

She smiled hard again, then he said, "Well, I guess I'll let ya go Bones. I'll call ya a little bit later to see how goes it. Is that alright I mean, I don't have to or anything-"

"Booth, that's fine."

"Ok, talk to ya later."

"Ok, bye Booth."

She hung up, then her phone called her back. 'Oh shit, I forgot all about her.' she thought.

"Ange!"

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy, I'd hold on for hours to hear you say it. Now SAY IT! SAY WHO IT IS RIGHT NOW BRENNAN!!

"It's Booth Angela." She pulled the phone away, but she didn't hear the squeal of joy she could have sworn she would.

Angela exhaled. "Good God Bren, I was really starting to worry about the two of you. Any longer and he'd become the Will to your Grace."

"I uh, don't know what that means." she said. 'I'll Google it later.'

"Sorry Sweetie. Look I'm not gonna lecture you on the art of seduction, 'cause in this particular case, everything is different. You guys are partners, not two random people that have the hots for each other. I'm not gonna lie, you guys will probably have to go through some bullshit before things are perfect. Are you willing to go through that so you could be with him?"

Brennan thought this question out for about two seconds before she answered with all certainty, "Yeah, yeah I would. It's Booth Ange."

"That's all I needed to hear. I think you're ready for this. You would've hesitated if you weren't. He's a gentleman, so I think he's gonna wanna take it slow at first, so don't try and jump him immediately, even thought I don't blame you in the least bit. Let him do stuff for you. He respects the hell out of you, respect him back by accepting his sweet yumminess. Let him walk you to your car and let him open it. He knows your not inept. he just wants to do it. That's all I got. Be good to each other Sweetie."

"That's the best advice I could get in this situation. Thanks Ange."

"No problem. You do know you have to tell me every little freaky thing he does to you from now on right? It's the price for advice."

Brennan shook her head. 'You didn't think you would get out of this without that did you?' she asked herself.

"Ok Ange, I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"No, no you don't. Call me later Sweetie, go spend some time with your family."

"Ok, I'll call ya tomorrow."

They hung up and Bones sighed her relief. 'Eh, that wasn't so bad.'

_**So, that was Chapter 6…. Please review it! I mean come on, reviews are like that first cup of coffee in the morning after ya drank too much the night before. **_


End file.
